belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Chinese emperors family tree (middle)
The following is a family tree of Chinese emperors from the Northern and Southern dynasties period, of first half of the fifth century AD, till the conquest of China by the Mongols under Kublai Khan, and the sequel end of the Southern Song dynasty in 1279. Chinese emperors family tree (ancient) → Chinese emperors family tree (early) → Chinese emperors family tree (middle) → Chinese emperors family tree (late) Southern and Northern Dynasties Liu Song | Yl= | Yik=Liu Yikang 劉義康 (409–451)| boxstyle_Yik=border-width:1px}} | Xf=Liu Xiufan 刘休范 (448－474)| boxstyle_Xf=border-width:1px}} | Zx='Liu Zixun ' (劉子勛) (456–466; r. 466)| Yu3= | Zh= }} Southern Qi }} | boxstyle_Dc=border-width:2px}} 'Ming' (r. 494-498)| boxstyle_Lu=border-width:2px| Ni=Xiao Ni 蕭嶷 444–492 Wenxian of Yuzhang| Ze=Xiao Ze 蕭賾 (440–493) 'Wu' (r. 482-493)| boxstyle_Ze=border-width:2px}} | boxstyle_Bj=border-width:2px| By=Xiao Baoyin 蕭寶寅 (487–530; r. 527)| Br= | boxstyle_Br=border-width:2px| Cm= }} | boxstyle_Zw=border-width:2px}} Liang dynasty and Western Liang - Liang emperors - Western Liang emperors - Liang throne pretenders |boxstyle_Fz=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFD700}} |boxstyle_Co=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500|Xu=Xiao Xuan 萧璿}} Chen dynasty }} | boxstyle_Wuc=border-width:2px}} | boxstyle_Xuan=border-width:2px| Chc=Chen Chang 陳昌 (537–560)}} | boxstyle_Fei=border-width:2px| Hou=Chen Shubao ' 陈叔宝 553–604; r. 582-589| boxstyle_Hou=border-width:2px| Shu=Chen Shuda 陳叔達 d.635| Nin= | Wes=Emperor Wen of Sui}} Northern Wei, Eastern Wei, Western Wei '''Legend': | boxstyle_KOB=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| KOR=Yuan Yu 470－501| KYO=Yuan Yong d. 528| HKS=Yuan Xiang 476－504| HOJ=Yuan Xie d. 508| TOK='Yuan Ye' 530–531; d.532| boxstyle_TOK=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| GYU=Yuan Rong 481–526}} | boxstyle_ZHA=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| WAN=Yuan Yu d. 555| HKK='Yuan Hao' d.529| boxstyle_HKK=border-width:2px; border-color:#9400D3| KSN=Yuan Shao d. 528| KOS=Yuan Ziyou Xiaozhuang | boxstyle_KOS=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| KHA='Yuan Lang' | boxstyle_KHA=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C}} | boxstyle_SBN=border-color:#CC0000; border-width:2px| TAN=Yuan Dan d. 537| TEI2=Yuan Ti 506－528| KOB2=Yuan Xiu Xiaowu | boxstyle_KOB2=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| NUA=Yuan Huangtou}} | boxstyle_TOG=border-color:#FFA500; border-width:2px| SAN=Yuan Zan}} Northern Qi }} |Wx= Wenxuan (r. 550-559)|boxstyle_Wx=border-width:2px|Ga=Empress Gao 高皇后|Xz= |boxstyle_Xz=border-width:2px|Wc= Wucheng (r. 561-565)|boxstyle_Wc=border-width:2px|Ka=Gao Jie 高湝(?-577)}} |Yz= |Yi=Gao Yin 高殷 (545-561) Fei (r. 559-560)|boxstyle_Yi=border-width:2px|Sy= |Ba=Gao Bainian 高百年 556–564|Ho=Gao Wei 高緯 (557–577) Houzhu (r. 565-577)|boxstyle_Ho=border-width:2px|Ya= (558–571)}} Northern Zhou |boxstyle_KBN=border-width:2px|BUT=Yuwen Yong 宇文邕 (543–578) 'Wu (r. 560–578)3'|boxstyle_BUT=border-width:2px|MEI= |boxstyle_MEI=border-width:2px|Qdu=Queen Dugu 獨孤王后 d.558|Dqi=Dugu Qieluo 獨孤伽羅 544–602|JIA=Emperor Wen of Sui r.581–604|Ddu=Duchess Dugu}} |boxstyle_SEN=border-width:2px|LIH= |SuD=Sui dynasty|boxstyle_SuD=border-width:0px; vertical-align:top|Gzu= }} Sui dynasty The following is a simplified '''family tree for the Sui dynasty (隋朝), which ruled China between AD 581 and 618. The dynasty was named for the family title: the Yang (楊) family were the Dukes of Sui. Those who became emperor are listed in bold, with their years of reign large. The names given for emperors are posthumous names, the form by which Sui emperors were most commonly known. |Ygd= |boxstyle_Ygd=border-width:2px|Jun=Yang Jun 楊俊 571–600 Prince of Qin 秦孝王|Xiu=Yang Xiu 楊秀 573–618|Lia=Yang Liang 楊諒 575–605|Gzu= |boxstyle_Gzu=border-width:2px}} |Hao= }} |boxstyle_Gd2=border-width:2px}} Tang and Second Zhou dynasties The following is a simplified family tree for the Tang dynasty (唐朝), which ruled China between AD 618 and 907. The Tang dynasty was interrupted by the reign of Empress Wu Zetian (AD 690—705), who after deposing her sons, declared herself the founder of a second Zhou (周) dynasty; the Tang dynasty was resumed by her sons following her abdication. The dynasty was named for the family title: the Li (李) family were the Dukes of Tang. The names given in bold for emperors are temple names, the form by which Tang emperors were most commonly known (with the exception of Shangdi/Shaodi (殤帝 / 少帝), whose posthumous titles mean simply "died young" and "the young emperor", and Aidi (哀帝), also known as Zhaoxuan (昭宣), neither of whom were awarded temple names). It should be noted that the names of Xuanzong I (玄宗) and Xuanzong II (宣宗) are different in the original Chinese, but are rendered the same in Pinyin English transliteration (once the accents have been removed). The Tang emperors claimed descent from people such as Li Guang and Laozi |boxstyle_Tzg=border-width:2px|Yji=Li Yuanji 李元吉 603–626 Prince of Qi 齊王|Wsh=Wu Shihuo 武士彠 559-635 King Zhongxiao 忠孝王}} |LKe=Li Ke 李恪 d. 653 Prince of Yulin 鬱林王|Tai=Li Tai 李泰 618–652 Prince Gong of Pu 濮恭王|Zen= |Gzg=Li Zhi 李治 628–683 Gaozong 高宗 649–683'3'|boxstyle_Gzg=border-width:2px|Wzt= |boxstyle_Wzt=border-width:2px}} |Zzg=Li Xian 李顯 656–710 Zhongzong 中宗 684, 705–710'4'|boxstyle_Zzg=border-width:2px|Rzg= |boxstyle_Rzg=border-width:2px|Tay=Princess Taiping 太平公主 665(?)-713}} |Cho2=Li Chongfu 李重福 680–710 Prince Qiao 譙王|Cho3=Li Chongjun 李重俊 d.707 Cr. Prince Jiemin 節愍太子|lad=Li Chongmao 李重茂 695/698–714 Shangdi 殤帝 710'7'|boxstyle_lad=border-width:2px|Anl=Li Guo'er 李裹兒 684(?)–710 Princess Anle 安樂公主|Cqi=Li Chengqi 李成器 679–742 Rangdi 讓帝|Xuz=Li Longji 李隆基 685–762 Xuanzong 玄宗 712–756'8'|boxstyle_Xuz=border-width:2px}} |Con=Li Cong 李琮 d. 752 Fengtian 奉天|Yin=Li Ying 李瑛 d. 737 Crown Prince|Suz=Li Heng 李亨 711–762 Suzong 肅宗 756–762'9'|boxstyle_Suz=border-width:2px|Lin=Li Lin 李璘 d. 757 Prince of Yong 永王}} |boxstyle_Shz=border-width:2px|Unk=□}} }} |Mzg=Li Heng 李恆 795–824 Muzong 穆宗 820–824'14'|boxstyle_Mzg=border-width:2px|Wuj=Li Wu 李悟 d.826 Prince of Jiàng 絳王|Xuz2=Li Chen 李忱 810–859 Xuānzong 宣宗 846–859'18'|boxstyle_Xuz2=border-width:2px}} |Ron=Li Rong 李溶 812-840 Prince of An 安王|Wuz=Li Yan 李炎 814–846 Wuzong 武宗 840–846'17'|boxstyle_Wuz=border-width:2px|Yzg=Li Cui 李漼 833–873 Yizong 懿宗 859–873'19'|boxstyle_Yzg=border-width:2px|Zi=Li Zi 李滋 d.897 Prince of Tong 通王}} Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period The fifty years between the fall of the Tang dynasty and the establishment of the Song dynasty were a time of upheaval known as the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period. During this period, five short-lived imperial dynasties ruled the heart of China, while a series of small independent kingdoms were established in the south. Later Liang The Later Liang ruled between 907 and 923. Later Tang The 'Later Tang ruled between 923 and 937. | boxstyle_Cxu=border-width:2px| Siy= | boxstyle_Siy=border-width:2px}} }} Later Jin The Later Jin ruled between 936 and 947. | boxstyle_Gao=border-width:2px| Jru=Shi Jingru 石敬儒}} | boxstyle_Chd=border-width:2px}} }} Later Han and Northern Han The Later Han ruled between 947 and 951. Liu Min, brother of Emperor Gaozu the founder of the Later Han, established the Northern Han kingdom, which ruled the area north of the Chinese heartland until it was overrun by Emperor Taizong of Song in 979. - Later Han emperors; - Northern Han emperors | boxstyle_Min=border-width:2px; border-color:#03C03C| Yu='Liu Yun' 劉贇 d.951; r.950| boxstyle_Yu=border-width:2px| Jun= | boxstyle_Jun=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Xue=Xue Zhao 薛钊| Mrs=Lady Liu 劉氏| Mhe=Mr. He 何某}} | boxstyle_Jie=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Jiy= | boxstyle_Jiy=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500}} Later Zhou The Later Zhou ruled between 951 and 960. |Eps=Empress Shengmu 圣穆皇后|Gao= |boxstyle_Gao=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Min=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Gon=border-width:2px}} Former Shu Later Shu The Later Shu kingdom gained independence from the Later Tang in 934, remaining an independent state until conquered by the Song dynasty in 965. |boxstyle_Mch=border-width:2px|Hua=Consort Xu 徐惠妃 c.940–976 Madame Huarui 花蕊夫人}} Wu and Southern Tang The Wu kingdom existed as an independent state 907–937. In 937 Li Bian (also known as Xu Zhigao), at one point an adopted son of Yang Xingmi and later the adopted son of the paramount general Xu Wen, usurped power and established the Southern Tang kingdom, which remained an independent state until conquered by the Song dynasty in 975. - Wu emperors; - Southern Tang emperors |XuW= }} |boxstyle_Ywo=border-width:2px; border-color:#007FFF|Yly= |boxstyle_Yly=border-width:2px; border-color:#007FFF|Ypu= |boxstyle_Ypu=border-width:2px; border-color:#007FFF|Lis= |boxstyle_Lis=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500|Zhu= |Kan= }} |Prs= |Sha= |Jin= |Lij= |boxstyle_Lij=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500|Ljs= |Zha= }} |boxstyle_Liy=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500}} Wuyue }} | Zo='Qián Zōng' 錢倧 928-971 r.947'4'| Ch= }} Min | Sh2=Wang Shengui 王審邽 b.858－d.904| boxstyle_Sh2=border-width:1px}} | Ya2=Wang Yanjun 王延鈞 d.935 Huìzōng 惠宗 r.927－935| Ya3= | Ya4= }} }} Chu |boxstyle_Yi=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Xf=border-width:2px|Xw=Ma Xiwang 馬希旺 d.~933|Xo=Ma Xigao 馬希杲 d.945|Xe='Mǎ Xī'è' 馬希萼 r.950-951|boxstyle_Xe=border-width:2px|Xc='Mǎ Xīchóng' 馬希崇 b.912 r.950-951|boxstyle_Xc=border-width:2px|Xg='Mǎ Xīguǎng' 馬希廣 d.950 r.947-950|boxstyle_Xg=border-width:2px}} Southern Han | Bi=Liu Bin 劉玢 920-943 Shāng 殤皇 r.942-943| boxstyle_Bi=border-width:2px| Sh= | boxstyle_Sh=border-width:2px| Hg= }} | boxstyle_Ch=border-width:2px}} Jingnan Song dynasty The following is a simplified family tree for the Song dynasty, which ruled China between 960 and 1279. The names given are temple names, the form by which Song Emperors are most commonly known (with the exception of the last emperor, Bing, who is simply known by his given name). The Song dynasty is often divided into the Northern Song (960–1127), which ended when the Song lost control of Northern China to the Jin dynasty, and the Southern Song (1127–1279). - Northern Song emperors - Southern Song emperors Northern Border Empires Liao dynasty The following is a simplified family tree for the Liao dynasty, which ruled much of northern China between 907 and 1125. The names given are temple names, the form by which Liao Emperors are most commonly known (with the exception of the last emperor, Tianzuodi, who was not awarded a temple name). }} }} }} }} }} }} |boxstyle_Sl2=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Ad=border-color: #FFA500; border-width:2px}} |Al=Yelü Āliǎn 耶律阿璉 ?-1087|Mo=□}} |boxstyle_Xu=border-color: #CC0000; border-width:2px|De=Empress Dowager Xiao Puxiannü 蕭普賢女 ?-1122|boxstyle_De=border-color: #CC0000; border-width:2px|Sl3= |boxstyle_Sl3=border-color: #CC0000; border-width:2px|Ds2=Yelü Dashi 耶律大石 Dezong 德宗 1087-'1124-1143'|boxstyle_Ds2=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px|Gt=Xiao Tabuyan 蕭塔不煙 Empress Gantian 感天皇后 ?-1143-1150|boxstyle_Gt=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Yl2=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px|Ct= |boxstyle_Ct=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Yl3=border-color: #CC0000; border-width:2px|Dg=Yelü Ding ?-'1122-1123'|boxstyle_Dg=border-color: #CC0000; border-width:2px|Zl= |boxstyle_Zl=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px|Tb= |boxstyle_Tb=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Kc=border-color:#007FFF; border-width:2px}} Jin dynasty The following is a simplified family tree for the Jin dynasty. Arising from a family of Jurchen chieftains (whose years of rule are given in brackets), the dynasty was declared by Aguda in 1115; in 1125 his successor Wuqimai conquered the Liao dynasty. The Jin ruled much of northern China until their conquest by the Mongol Empire 1234. They were the ancestors of the Qing dynasty, which was initially named the Later Jin in recognition of this heritage. The names given are temple names, the form by which Jin emperors are most commonly known (with the exceptions of the Prince of Hailing, Prince Shao of Wei and Emperor Mo; these are posthumous names, as temple names were not awarded). Western Xia and Dingnan Jiedushi The following is a family tree of the military governor (Jiedushi) of Dingnan Circuit, the region that eventually evolved into the independent state of Western Xia, that existed between 1038 and 1227, followed by the family tree of the Western Xia emperors. The Tuoba clan of the Xianbei of Tuyuhun founded the Western Xia. After the Tibetans destroyed the Tuyuhun in 670, its famous prince, Tuoba Chici, who controlled the Dangxiang Qiang submitted to the Tang, which "bestowed" upon him the royal name of Li (李). Towards the end of the Tang, the Tuoba brought troops to suppress the Huang Chao Rebellion (874–884) on behalf of the Tang court and took control of the Xia State, or Xia Zhou, in northern Shaanxi in 881. After the Tang fell in 907, the Tuoba descendants formally declared resistance against the expanding Northern Song in 982 and proclaimed independence to establish the Western Xia in 1038. The foundation of Western Xia goes back to the year 982 under Li Jiqian. However, only in 1038 did the Tangut chieftain Li Yuanhao (son of Li Deming, named himself emperor of Da Xia and demanded the Song emperor recognise him as an equal. The Song court recognised Li Yuanhao as governor but not as "emperor", a title it regarded as exclusive to the Song emperor. After intense diplomatic contacts, in 1043 the Tangut state accepted the recognition of the Song emperor as emperor in exchange for annual gifts, which implied tacit recognition on the part of the Song of the military power of the Tangut. |boxstyle_Cc=border-width:1px}} |boxstyle_DJ=border-width:0px}} }} |Sg= |boxstyle_Sg=border-width:2px|Sy= |Sx=Li Sixiao 李思孝|Sj= |boxstyle_Sj=border-width:2px|Sz= }} |Cq= |Rf= |boxstyle_Rf=border-width:2px|Mo=□|Ra= }} |Yy= |boxstyle_Yy=border-width:2px|Ya= |boxstyle_Ya=border-width:2px|Yw= |Ym= |Yj= |Yn= |Yc= |boxstyle_Yc=border-width:2px|Yg= }} |Gm= |Gs= |Gr= |boxstyle_Gr=border-width:2px|Gn= |Gl= |Gi= |Gy= }} |Gx= |Gw= |Jj= |boxstyle_Jj=border-width:2px|Jp= |boxstyle_Jp=border-width:2px|Gu= |Gg= |Gc= |Jq= |boxstyle_Jq=border-width:2px|Jc= |Jy= }} |Dm= |boxstyle_Dm=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_WX=border-width:0px}} |boxstyle_Yh=border-width:2px|Cy= |Cw= }} |boxstyle_Lz=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Bc=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Qs=border-width:2px|Cg=嵬名察哥}} |boxstyle_Rx=border-width:2px|Ry2= }} |Cy2= |boxstyle_Cy2=border-width:2px|Aq= |boxstyle_Aq=border-width:2px}} |boxstyle_Zx=border-width:2px|Cz=嵬名承祯}} |Dw= |boxstyle_Dw=border-width:2px|Qp=清平郡王}} |boxstyle_Xi=border-width:2px}} |- |style="text-align: left;"|'Notes:' References * * * * * Category:Former monarchies of Asia Category:Dynasty genealogy Category:Family trees Category:Tangut history Category:Western Xia